Pretty Wu man
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: vous avez sans doute vu le film, passez le à la sauce Gundam, ha oui je te remerci Florinoir pour ta review rien a voir je sais! -


**Auteur : Kyô Maxwell **

**Mail : **

**Base: Gundam Wing **

**Genre : bin c'est plutôt explicite comme titre non ?**

**Disclamer : PAS A MOI ! è.é pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie !**

**Kyô Maxwell avec un micro, debout sur son lit : PRETTY WOOOOOOOOOMAN, PRETTY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN !**

**Wufei : tu m'as appelé ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : non je chanteuh !**

**Wufei : à je croyais !**

**Kyô Maxwell ampoule qui s'illumine : EREKA ! pretty Wu-man, sa sent bon la fic sa !**

**Trowa :………………….(ho non ses yeux devienne rouge, viteuh des cookies !)**

**Heero : hn (trop tard, elle à déjà pris son stylo !)**

**Duo : c'est fou ce que peuvent vouloir dires des petits points et des hn**

**Wufei : Maxwell la ferme, je sens que je vais y passer !**

**Duo : qu'esce qui te fait dire sa ?**

**Wufei : ta lut le titre ?**

**Duo : en effet t'es mal barrer**

**Kyô Maxwell: WARNING: Wufei est totalement OOC ! N'oubliez pas que c'est Duo qui l'a éduqué dans le monde où il se trouve!**

Pretty Wu-man :

Wufei ! Sa y est t'es prêt Wu-man ?

Ledit Wufei soupire, rejetant une de ses mèches de cheveux ébène de ses yeux de la même couleur. Se rajustant le col ouvert découvrant une peau mate, il passe la tête par la fenêtre :

ouai j'arrive !

Le jeune homme enjambe celle-ci afin d'atteindre l'escalier de secours, il ne devait surtout pas tomber sur le concierge de ce taudis ! Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour son loyer du mois. Wufei pose le pied à terre, à coter de son ami châtain :

t'en a mis du temps ! La diva se fait attendre ?

te fout pas de moi Duo !

allez faut allez bosser si on veux pas être mis à la porte ce mois ci !

Duo, pourquoi y à plus mes économies dans les toilettes ?

Le châtain se crispe à cette réflexion :

d……………….désoler Wu-man j'en avais besoin…………

Duo tu devrais lâcher ce mec, il te détruis !

mais non, mais je te jure que je te rembourserais, bon allez au boulot mon vieux !

Bravo Barton sur ce coup là ta assurer !

merci, s'était une affaire plutôt simple !

allez viens en bas, on à préparer un pot pour ta victoire !

Treize………………j'ai pas tellement envies tu sais……

mais pourquoi ?

je viens de divorcer, et puis toutes les vieilles filles vont me courir après maintenant !

de qui tu parles ?

tu sais comme Miss Peacecraft Miss catalogna Miss Po et l'autre là…………Hilde je sais pas quoi !

mais tu t'en fous, viens avec nous !

Le jeune homme entraîne son ami en dehors de son bureau afin de rejoindre leur petite réception :

Mr Barton enfin ! S'exclame une (sois disante) jeune fille vêtu d'une énorme robe rose bouffante. Celle-ci se pend à son bras sous des yeux pleins de rage appartenants à une horde de vieilles filles en rutent !

j'ai trouver que vous aviez été plus que surprenant dans l'affaire de Mr Quinze, vous l'avez écraser à plates coutures !

Monsieur Barton ! S'exclame une autre (sois disante) jeune fille aux cheveux court, il parait que vous avez divorcer, sa à du être terrible pour vous, il vous faudrait de la compagnie afin d'oublier………….

Trowa se libère des sangsues devenues trop encombrantes et se rue sur Treize :

t'as tes clés de voiture ?

oui pourquoi ?

file les moi !

non mais sa vas pas ? Ta jamais conduit et tu voudrais essayer sur ma Ferrari ?

DONNE LES MOI !

ok ok mais fait gaffe, elle est très sensible !

Trowa s'empare des clés et sort en trombe malgré une horde de femelles en chaleurs à ses trousses.

Hééééé Zechs fiche le camp ! C'est notre terrain de chasse ici !

ta gueule Duo, je vais là ou je veux !

mais c'est qu'elle se fâcherait la blondasse !

Une énorme veine s'affiche sur le front du blond :

quoi tu me cherches là ?

ouai et pas qu'un peu ! S'écrit Duo en brandissant le poing

Zechs tressailli, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop chercher Duo quand il se mettait en colère :

pff, je me casse sa pue ici ! S'exclame t'il en s'éloignant

héhéhé ! Je gagne toujours !

tu m'étonnes, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas t'énerver ! Affirme Wufei en s'allumant une cigarette

VISE UN PEU SA ! S'exclame Duo en donnant un coup de coude au jeune homme, SA C'EST THE CLIENT POUR TOI !

c'est vrai qu'il à une belle voiture !

MAIS BOUGE TOI ! VA L'ABORDER, IL EST AU FEU ROUGE !

Wufei soupire, jette sa cigarette et s'approche de la voiture :

je peux t'aider beau brun ? Questionne t'il en s'accoudant à la fenêtre

hé bien oui, je me suis perdu, et je cherche mon hôtel !

je connais tous les quartiers alentours comme ma poche, je peux monter ?

hé bien………….volontiers !

Wufei s'installe alors sur le fauteuil passager :

c'est quoi le nom de ton hôtel ?

Le grand Oz !

ouai je vois où c'est, tu tourne à droite au prochain rond point !

Trowa tente de redémarrer mais sans grand résultat :

FOUTUT BAGNOLE ! Moi et les voitures manuelles !

hé calme toi ! Cette voiture est juste un peu capricieuse, démarre doucement au lieu de t'exciter

vous vous y connaissez en voiture ?

UN PEUT OUAI !

Trowa sourit :

vous voudriez bien prendre ma place ?

QUOI !

conduisez là à ma place !

sans dec' ?

oui sans…………………..dec'

De son trottoir Duo observais Wufei changer de place avec son client :

hé bin il en à dla chance suis la, j'aurais du y allez à sa place ! Souri t'il

La voiture s'arrête en trombe devant un immense hôtel arborant fièrement quatre étoiles dorées :

Wala votre majesté ! S'exclame Wufei, encore exciter de cette nouvelle sensation

mer…………….ci ! Murmure Trowa en détachant ses doigts crispés sur le cuir du fauteuil

pas de quoi !

Les deux jeune gens sorte de la pauvre titine voiture, Wufei lève la tête afin de pouvoir observer l'hôtel luxueux. Il ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration :

Waw rien a voir avec le Hell !

c'est votre hôtel ?

on peut dire sa comme sa !

hé bien je vous remercie monsieur ?

appel moi comme tu veux, mon nom n'a pas d'importance !

ha ?

bon bin je vais y allez, merci pour la balade beau brun

attendez je vous appel un taxi

hein ? Mais sa vas pas ! Sa coûte une fortune, je vais attendre le bus !

je vous le paye voyons !

non non sa vas allez ! S'exclame Wufei en s'asseyant sur le dossier du banc de l'arrêt de bus. Trowa, amusé s'accoude à un mur, détaillant le jeune homme. Ses cheveux noir étaient rassembler en une petite queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches se balader sur son front. Sa chemise blanche, presque transparente laissait transparaître une peau délicate, dorée et finement musclée. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond, menant aux ténèbres. Cette douce observation dura plus de vingt minutes, sortant de sa rêverie le jeune homme d'affaire murmura :

pas de bus ?

on dirait que non !

vous allez prendre froid, je peux vous invités chez moi ?

m'invités ?

oui ! Acquiesce t'il en s'approchant afin de mettre son long manteau sur les frêles épaules du chinois.

venez !

Celui-ci se laisse guider jusqu'à l'entrée, à peine pose t'il son pied sur la moquette rouge qu'il fut submerger par la splendeur des lieux :

WAW ON RIGOLE PLUS LA ! J'ALLUCINE !

Toutes les têtes se lèvent sur celui-ci qui avait un si horrible vocabulaire dans leur monde de snobinards vaniteux :

calmez vous voyons ! Chuchote Trowa tout de même amusé

monsieur Barton, es ce votre compagnon ? Questionne un jeune homme habillé d'un costume noir

c'est un cousin, que je vous prie de traiter comme les autres clients !

sa sera fait monsieur, avec grand plaisir !

c'est qui lui ? Il est vachement mignon ! S'exclame Wufei en reluquant le jeune garçon

c'est Monsieur Yuy, le directeur de l'hôtel !

il est bien jeune dit donc !

par ici, prenons l'ascenseur !

sans rire ! WAW YA MEME UN LARBIN QUI NOUS OUVRE LES PORTE DE L'ASCENSEUR ! COOL

messieurs veulent quel étage ? Questionne ledit larbin

le 8ème !

y a même un pitit banc, CLASSE !

8ème étage !

Trowa sort suivit de son compagnon :

merci mon mignon ! Susurre Wufei à l'oreille de l'employer

Il sort, laissant le valet rouge écrevisse. Trowa s'arrête devant la porte n 35 et sort une petite carte, il la passe dans le boîtier noir qui remplaçait la serrure :

SA NE MARCHE PAS !

holalala vous les richars vous devez être amputer du savoir faire à la naissance. Wufei arrache la carte des mains de Trowa, il la passe dans l'encolure de la porte et en un clic celle-ci s'ouvre :

vous êtes doué !

un peut ouai ! Super pratique pour allez faire vos course dans les super marchés en plein milieux de la nuit

………….heu………….entrez !

TROP FORT ! S'écrit le jeune homme au cheveux noire en s'élançant dans le salon

Trowa continuait de sourire alors que Wufei ouvrait la porte fenêtre du balcon :

t'a une belle vu d'ici ! S'écrit t'il en se penchant dangereusement

heu…………….faîte attention………….

bin quoi ?

je ne vais jamais sur le balcon……

POURQUOI ! C'est magnifique !

j'ai le vertige !

Trowa ri doucement et se laisse aller dans son fauteuil :

attend, tu sais ce que je suis hein ?

comment ?

tu sais que me garder ici, sa peux te coûter chère n'es ce pas ?

j'en suis conscient !

Wufei s'approche lentement de son client et s'assoit sur ses genoux :

tu veux prendre ton temps ? C'est sa ? Susurre t'il en lui mordillant l'oreille

Le châtain hoquette de surprise et tente d'éloigner la magnifique créature coller à lui :

non je…………je………

laisse moi faire ! Murmure t'il en déboutonnant le pantalon noir de l'homme d'affaire

Wufei se tourne vers le jeune homme endormi par terre. Finalement ils n'avaient rien fait du tout, Trowa s'était juste endormie contre lui. Il voulait être payé, bien sur mais il n'avait pas envie de réveiller cet homme qui semblait tellement fragile :

halala je suis vraiment trop gentil moi ! Peste t'il contre lui-même

Tout en haussant les épaules, le jeune homme se dirige vers la porte :

non attendez…………..votre argent !

Wufei souffle, et tout en souriant se dirige vers son client :

t'es vraiment naïf ! T'aurais du faire semblant de dormir, t'aurais pas eu a payer !

Trowa lui tend une liasse de billets que Wufei s'empresse d'accepter. Trowa profite de se mouvement pour prendre le poignet du chinois :

je voudrais que vous restiez le reste de la nuit !

COMMENT ? T'es riche à se point ?

l'argent m'importe peu ! J'ai juste besoin de votre compagnie…………..et puis demain j'ai besoin d'une compagne pour aller à un dîner d'affaire !

QUOI JUSQU'A DEMAIN SOIR ?

vous accepter ?

je……………………..n'ai pas de tenu à me mettre pour un dîner !

vous ferez du shoping ! Ma carte de crédit et à votre disposition !

SANS DEC' ?

sans dec' !

tu veux quelque chose de particulier pour cette nuit ?

oui !

quoi donc ?

dort

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, Trowa venait de se réveiller. Après s'être étirer comme il se doit, le jeune homme s'emmitoufle dans sa robe de chambre afin de se diriger dans la salle à manger pour prendre son café fort du matin. Il sursaute en entrant dans la salle, il avait complètement oublié la présence du jeune homme. Mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus surpris s'était qu'il l'avait pris pour une femme :

ha salut, je me suis permis de commander quelques petites choses pour le p'tit dej' ! S'exclame Wufei en désignant une table garnit de croissants, de pains aux chocolats et encore beaucoup d'autres choses :

sa te dérange peux être ?

pas du tout, faite vous plaisir ! Affirme Trowa en prenant une chaise et en s'emparant d'un bout de brioche

vous êtes vraiment beau avec vos cheveux détacher ! Souffle Trowa, puis se rendant compte de ses propos le châtain se mit à rougir tout en s'excusant.

t'excuse pas ! J'aime bien les compliments

je ne me suis pas présenter Trowa Barton et vous ?

je te l'ai déjà dit, appel moi comme tu veux !

mais vous n'êtes pas un chien trouver auquel il faut donner un nom, vous êtes un être humain ! S'emporte Trowa

Wufei n'en revenait pas :

personne ne s'intéresse aux noms des gigolos, tout ce que les clients veulent c'est les sautés et basta !

Trowa pris le visage du brun brusquement dans ses mains afin que leurs regards se croisent :

je ne suis pas ce genre de ''clients'', je m'intéresse à vous wala tout !

ha quoi te servira mon nom ?

ha vous appeler !

Il y eu un lourd silence, leurs deux regard s'affrontant, le vert de la vie contre le noir de la mort :

Wufei…………………………………….Chang Wufei !

magnifique nom monsieur Chang ! Sourit t'il

NON NON NON, Tu m'appel Wufei ok ? Bon maintenant je vais faire quelques brasses dans ton jacuzzi !

o………..k

bon Mister plein aux as est parti travailler et moi j'ai sa carte de crédit !

Les yeux de Wufei se mirent soudain à scintiller d'une lueur plus qu'inquiétante, tout en arborant un sourire machiavélique. Il enfile à la hâte sa chemise de la veille et sort du studio, non s'en avoir piquer quelques biscuits. Il appuis sur le bouton rouge de l'ascenseur et se retrouve devant le domestique de la nuit dernière :

hé mon mignon, j'veux aller au rée de chausser !

oui…….m………………m'sieur ! Rougit le jeune homme tout en appuyant sur le bouton

rée de chausser m'sieur ! Annonce l'employer au bout de deux minutes

merci mon beau ! S'exclame Wufei en sortant à une vitesse prodigieuse. Mais dans sa course folle il se heurte au directeur de l'hôtel, et le jeune chinois se retrouve allonger sur le jeune japonais :

houla, chui confus ! Désoler man ! S'exclame Wufei en tendant sa main à son interlocuteur

mais faîte donc attention ! Siffle t'il

ouai sa vas t'en est pas mort ! Mais t'es mimi avec ta petite rougeur

mais de quoi parlez vous ?

héhé…………..bon c'est pas que, mais faut que j'y aille là mec !

vous nous quittez ?

par pour longtemps, je vais m'acheter des fringues !

bonne idée ! Ironise Heero

Wufei ne retint pas cette remarque, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cet univers. Trowa lui avait indiqué des quartiers où l'ont vendait des vêtements chics. Le voila donc parti dans les rues bourgeoises à la recherche d'un costume digne de lui. Un magasin lui tape dans l'œil immédiatement :

''Nataku'' lut t'il avant d'y entrer

La petite cloche d'entré signale instantanément son arriver aux vendeurs qui s'empressent de découvrir leur client. A peine posent t'il un regard sur Wufei que leurs élans se modèrent immédiatement :

heu……………salut ! Souri Wufei, vous z'en avais des jolies choses ici !

……….

…………

heu…………..vous pensez que quelque chose mirait ici ? Questionne Wufei en se grattant la tête, signe de sa gêne

non je ne pense pas ! Se manifeste alors un des vendeurs

hein ?

nous ne voulons rien vous vendre !

comment ? S'indigne le jeune chinois

si vous voulez bien prendre la porte à présent, votre présence n'est pas là bienvenu !

ouai, un peu que jla prend votre porte à la con ! S'exclame Wufei choquer, mais cependant plus que dégoûter.

Il se décide alors à rentrer à l'hôtel, il sourit ironiquement, il savait ce que les autres pensaient de lui, mais s'était tout de même douloureux :

vous revenez bredouille ? Questionne Heero en voyant le jeune homme pénétrer dans la salle d'entrée

c'est pas tes oignons ! Répondit t'il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurais voulut, il prit les escaliers pour monter au 8ème afin de retrouver le petit studio. Alors qu'il s'affale dans le sofa, le téléphone retentit à travers le salon :

chambre du millionnaire qui se tape des mecs toutes les nuits bonjour ? Répond Wufei

Monsieur Chang ! Réprime faussement Trowa

ouai bon bin sa vas ! Je savais que s'étais toi !

comment c'est passer votre shopping ?

……………………mal !

ha ?

vos snobinards de vendeur mon jeter à cause de mon apparence pas distinguer !

…………………..

hé beau brun, t'es toujours là ?

attendez moi, j'arrive tout de suite ! Et ne décrochez plus le téléphone !

ouai à plus !

Wufei repose le combiner et enfouis sa tête dans les oreillers :

je dois rêver ! Souri t'il

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna une seconde fois, à tâtons, Wufei s'approprie l'appareil :

ouai ?

je vous avais dit de ne pas décrocher le téléphone !

et tu te crois drôle ?

oui

mais……………..pfft ! Wufei de rage raccroche le téléphone et s'enfonce encore plus dans les oreillers

Trowa sourit, il prend son manteau et sort de son bureau :

rappelez le ! Demande t'il à sa secrétaire

Celle-ci s'exécute et lui tend le combiné :

allo ?

vous avez encore répondu !

RHAAAAAAAA !

BIP BIP BIP BIP !

Trowa ri doucement et sort de l'établissement.

non mais je veux pas y retourner moi ! S'exclame Wufei, alors que Trowa le tirait par le bras

d'accord, allons dans un autre magasin alors !

mais non je vous dis !

tien allons ici

''Wing'' ? Bon c'est juste pour vous faire plaisir !

Les deux jeunes hommes pénètrent dans le magasin :

bonjour à tous ! S'écrie Trowa

Les cires pompes s'empresse d'accourir devant leurs nouveaux arrivant :

vous voyez cette personne ? Avez-vous déjà vu une personne aussi belle que ce jeune homme ?

oui bien sur…………..heu enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il y a ici beaucoup de belles choses qui s'accorderons avec sa beauté ! Se rattrape le vendeur

Trowa brandit sa carte de crédit :

et avez-vous déjà vu une aussi belle carte de crédit ?

jamais ! Bavent les vendeurs

et bien qu'es ce que vous attendez ? Faites votre boulot !

Wufei se fait alors embarquer par une tornade de vendeurs assoiffer d'argent. Trowa s'était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait Wufei défiler devant lui dans différentes tenues. A la fin de ce petit shopping, Wufei s'était vu approprier plus d'une vingtaine de vêtements :

je trouve que ça fait trop beau brun ! S'indigne Wufei

j'ai bien le droit de vous faire plaisir non ?

………………..où on vas ?

nous avons encore un magasin à visiter !

hé non non non, négatif, yé, nada, nienté no ! S'exclame le chinois en voyant la pancarte portant le nom de ''Nataku'' en lettre d'argent :

si, oui, aï, yes, da ! On y va !

Trowa pousse Wufei qui portait un costume noir et blanc décontracte, le col toujours ouvert, les cheveux lâcher :

il vous faut quelque chose ? Demande un vendeur tout sourire

c'est lui beau brun ! Susurre Wufei à l'oreille de l'homme d'affaire

vous connaissez cette personne ? Questionne t'il

hé bien non !

cette personne, vous l'avez rencontré en début d'après midi !

ho non, la seul personne que nous avons eu s'était un……………..

Le visage du vendeur était passé par toutes les couleurs possibles avant que sa mâchoire ne se fracasse par terre :

vous êtes ?

OUAI ! Sa t'en bouche un coin hein ? S'emporte Wufei

mais vous étiez ………….

un gigolo et jle suis toujours, sauf que la sa se vois pas, l'habit fait pas le moine gars !

Et sans un mots les deux hommes sortent, morts de rire autant l'un que l'autre.

Wufei se tournait les pouces dans le vaste studio, Trowa avait été forcer de retourner travailler et Wufei se retrouvait seul. Il stressait, pour ce dîner de ce soir. Il ne savait pas se comporter dans la haute société. Il savait très bien que ses manières étaient toutes sauf exemplaire. Il y avait réfléchit durement puis enfin une idée retentit dans sa tête :

HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Hurle t'il dans l'enceinte du rée de chausser

que se passe t'il ? Que vous arrive t'il ? Questionne Heero passablement énerver

je sais pas me comporter dans la haute société, et ce soir j'accompagne le beau brun à un dîner de snobs !

et vous voulez que je vous aide ?

bin ouai !

non on dit oui s'il vous plait ! Le corrige le directeur

ouai comme tu veux !

soupire il va y avoir du boulot je le sens !

Trowa, t'a quelqu'un pour ce soir ?

t'occupe Treize !

tout le monde dit que tu vois quelqu'un en se moment c'est vrai ?

on peut dire sa comme sa !

elle est mignonne ?

non

non ?

il est beau !

quoi ? Tu m'étonne tu t'intéresse enfin aux mecs ! Il travaille dans quoi ?

…………………….

bin tu me réponds ?

c'est un gigolo ! Souffle t'il

hein ?

c'est un G-I-G-O-L-O ! Cri Trowa, une pute quoi!

quoi tu veux dire que………….tu le paye ?

oui

toi t'es vraiment imprévisible !

alors quelle fourchette ?

bin celle-ci ! S'exclame Wufei en brandissant victorieusement une fourchette

NON BAKA ! Sa c'est celle à poisson !

oups l'heure, Heero chui en retard ! Faut que je prenne ma douche, faut que je m'habille !

attendez monsieur Chang !

oui ?

bonne chance ! Je crois en vous ! Affirme t'il en déposant une main sur son épaule

merci beau gosse sourit le chinois en sortant et en se précipitant au huitième étage. Il ouvre la porte à la volée et envoie valser ses vêtement aut' part que sur lui. Il s'engouffre dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche rapide. A la hâte, il enfile ses vêtements et tombe nez à nez avec Trowa :

bin j'ai dla chance, je me suis pressé !

vous êtes magnifique ! Murmure Trowa

merci beau brun

mais il vous manque quelque chose. L'homme d'affaire sort de sa poche un petit écrin noir et le tend à Wufei :

pour vous !

encore ?

ouvrez !

Wufei prend délicatement la petite boite et l'ouvre pour découvrir une chaînette d'or avec comme pendentif un petit dragon :

mais je…………….je vais te coûter une fortune a force ! S'exclame le chinois, pourquoi tu ?

chut ! Souffle le châtain en s'emparant du bijou afin de le placer autour du cou du jeune homme :

vous êtes magnifique ! Souffle t'il

mer………………merci ! Répond Wufei assez déstabilisé

allons y !

Les deux jeunes homme pénètre dans le luxueux restaurant ''HeavyArms'', Wufei reste ébloui par la beauté des lieux :

WAW ! Déjà que l'hôtel et top, je te parle de ce resto !

héhé ! Notre table est là bas ! Fait Trowa en désignant une table où deux personnes était assises

Y EN A QUI ON PIQUER NOT' PLACE ! S'indigne le chinois

mais non ce sont mes clients !

A leurs venus, les dit clients se lève et les salut d'une poignet de main :

Monsieur Raberba Winner je suis enchanté ! Affirme Trowa

nous de même, vous connaissez mon fils Quatre ?

non, ravis de vous rencontrer !

moi de même !

et vous êtes ? Questionne Monsieur Winner à l'intention de Wufei

comme vous voulez !

comment ?

il se nomme Wufei, Chang Wufei, c'est mon compagnon !

pardon, chuchote Wufei à l'oreille du châtain, s'était à cause de l'habitude !

ce n'est pas grave, Messieurs je vous propose de vous asseoir !

Alors que Trowa et Quatre discutait de leurs affaires, Wufei tentait désespérément de se débattre avec un escargot. Celui-ci finit par voler dans l'assiette du voisin :

déjà que je trouve sa répugnant comme bestiole, il fallait quelle vole en plus ! Murmure le chinois en repoussant son assiette

moi non plus !

comment ? Se redresse Wufei vers le vieil homme d'affaire

moi non plus je n'aime pas les escargots ! Sourit t'il

le voisin n'a pas l'air de les apprécier non plus on dirait ! Souffle ironiquement le jeune asiatique

Tout deux se mettent à ricaner tendit que le ton commençait à augmenter à coter d'eux :

Monsieur Barton, je refuse de vendre ! Je ne veux pas que notre entreprise soit éclatée en plusieurs morceaux, que faites vous de nos employés ?

écoutez, à part la mise en vente de votre entreprise le reste ne vous concerne pas ! De toute manière vous n'aurez pas le choix ! Il faudra que vous me vendiez cette foutue entreprise !

JAMAIS ! S'exclame le jeune homme en se levant, je ne veux en aucun cas collaborer avec vous !

mon fils a été clair Mr Barton, a présent nous prenons congés de vous ! J'ai été ravi de vous connaître Mr Chang

moi aussi !

Sur le chemin du retour, Trowa n'avait pas lâché un seul mot. Une fois entrer dans le studio il se sert un verre de Wiskis et reste debout un instant. Wufei, pensant qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter, se suspend au balcon, les pieds dans le vide, admirant le clair de lune :

je sors prendre l'air ! Murmure Trowa en prenant la porte

Wufei souffle, il n'avait pas envies de réclamer ses honoraires maintenant. Il se jette sur le programme télé, tout en s'affalant sur le sofa :

y a ''Pretty Woman'' sur la une, je vais regarder sa !

Wufei se réveille, allonger dans le sofa. Il tourne ses yeux vers le magnétoscope :

01h53………..Marmonne t'il

Il se redresse lascivement et se dirige vers la chambre pour vérifier que Trowa était rentré. Voyant le lit vide, Wufei se contenta de sortir du studio afin de rejoindre le rée de chaussez. Alors qu'il était dans l'obscurité la plus totale il entendit une mélodie. Il là suivit à l'oreille et se retrouve dans le bar de l'hôtel. Trowa était assis devant un piano et jouait une mélodie mélancolique.

Wufei se dirige lentement vers lui et entour les épaules du châtain de ses bras. Celui-ci sursaute et tourne ses yeux larmoyant vers le jeune asiatique. Le reconnaissant, il enfouis sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Ils restent un long moment ainsi, Trowa passe alors ses bras autour de la taille de Wufei et l'installe sur le piano. Une de ses mains glisse le long de la colonne vertébrale du chinois jusqu'à sa tête où il lui détache les cheveux. Il prend le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et effleures ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses mains se ballades sous la chemise opalin du jeune homme, sa bouche descend sur la poitrine découverte du chinois laissant des sillons brûlant. Trowa arrache presque la chemise du jeune chinois et l'allonge sur le piano non sans avoir cesser ses attouchements.

vous partez Mr Chang ? Questionne Trowa qui venait de se lever

bin j'allais te réveiller pour mes honoraires ! Murmure t'il

ho oui bien sur ! S'exclame Trowa en s'emparant de son portefeuille, en faite je suis désoler pour hier soir, heu……….enfin ce matin………Rougit t'il en sortant une liasse de billet

bin pourquoi ? Je suis la pour sa !

parfois j'ai envies de vous gifler !

que……… ? QUOI ?

vous êtes un être humain, vous avez des sentiments !

il faut savoir en faire abstraction !

…………………….restez toute la semaine ! S'écrit le châtain

HEIN ?

la semaine !

je……………sa va vous coûter super chère sa fait deux jours de plus !

peut importe !

il vas falloir que j'appel mon amis Duo…………………je……………..je peux avoir l'argent convenu au début ?

bien sur ! S'empresse de dire Trowa en lui tendant la liasse

toi t'es cinglé ! Souri Wufei en rangeant son butin dans l'arrière poche de son jeans, je peux passer un coup de fil ?

bien sur

TULULULU TULULULU TULULULU TULULULU

Duo ouvre un œil, il lance un regard mauvais à son réveil qui indiquait 10h30, puis d'un geste brusque il s'empare du téléphone :

'lo ?

Duo ?

Le natté se redresse immédiatement et ouvre grand les yeux :

WU-MAN ?

oaui c'est moi

SA VAS ? TA RIEN ? T'ETAIT OU ? TU POUVAIS PAS APPELER PLUS TÔT ?

désoler, je suis navré, tu te rappel de l'homme à la Ferrari ?

bin ouai….

il veut me garder jusqu'à la fin dla semaine mec !

WHAT ? QUOI ? NANI ? IL EST AU COURANT QUE SA FORTUNE VA Y PASSER ?

bin ouai, mais il veux quand même, je voudrais que tu passe me voir à l'hôtel, c'est le grand Oz tu sais où c'est ?

ouai aucun blème Wu-man ! A tout'

Duo raccroche encore abasourdi :

bin en vla une nouvelle, bon retour dodo

votre ami est prévenu ?

ouai merci beau brun !

heu………….demain, je me rends aux courses de chevaux, où je dois rencontrer une nouvelle fois messieurs Winner, je tenais à ce que vous m'accompagniez !

bien sur

hé bien je vais prendre ma douche et partir au travaille

prend ton après midi !

quoi ?

libère toi cet aprème et sortons ensembles !

mais……………votre ami ?

il viendra vers midi, il va penser que je vais lui payer à bouffer !

je ne sais pas si je dois………

allez quoi, tu n'a pas d'associer à qui tu peux refourguer ton boulot ?

bin si mais…………

ok, donc tu rentre vers 13h et on ira se promener

d'accord

12H00 pile :

Duo pénètre dans l'immense bâtisse, plus qu'impressionner il se dirige vers le comptoir où Heero était en train de réprimander un de ses employés :

hé beau mec ! Tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver Wu - man ?

Heero se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux améthyste amusés :

heu…………bonjour

bin referme la bouche mon mignon, on dirait une carpe hors de l'eau ! L'es où Wufei ?

Mr Chang ? Il vous attend sur la terrasse !

merci chéri ! Affirme t'il en s'éloignant.

Duo parcourt tout l'hôtel, afin de retrouver la terrasse, il vit son ami installer sous un parasol, un verre de jus de fruits poser sur une table :

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO !

Les deux jeunes hommes se jettent dans leurs bras, heureux de se revoir, sous les yeux horrifier de toute la clientèle alentour :

installe toi, j'ai commandé de quoi manger !

hé bin toi, t'a drôlement changer en si peux de temps ! Affirme le natter en reluquant son ami

oui c'est vrai !

Le serveur arrive et sert deux assiettes garnit, Duo se jette dessus comme un fauve :

tien, je voulais que tu prenne sa ! Affirme Wufei en poussant une grosse enveloppe sur la table

c'est quoi ?

de l'argent, comme sa tu paie l'autre con et tu en garde un peu pour toi !

mais Wu………….

pas de mais, je vais encore avoir pas mal d'argent donc sa je trouve que c'est rien !

Duo sourit et tout deux continu à manger en discutant gaiement. Avant de repartir Duo fit un clin d'œil à Heero et pria à son ami de faire tout de même attention :

votre ami est………….

charmant, n'est ce pas Hee-chan ? Finit Wufei avec une pointe d'ironie

……………..

Trowa arriva pile à l'heure, et tout deux avait décidé de sortir se promener au parc, la douceur du soleil était agréable ainsi que la fine brise de vent :

dites moi Wufei, avez-vous un rêve ?

quoi ? S'étonne celui-ci en se redressant

hé bien tout homme à un rêve, quand vous étiez petit………

quand j'étais petit tu dit ?...c'est vrai que lorsque ma mère me raconter quelques conte de princesse, je voulais être cette princesse, enfermer dans la plus haute tour du château, et que mon courageux prince l'escalade afin de me libéré !

c'est une magnifique histoire…..

c'est assez simpliste tu ne trouve pas ?

pas du tout !

tu sais quoi ?

non dites

je crois que mon ami Duo, à taper dans l'œil de notre cher directeur de l'hôtel

comment ? Mr Yuy ?

et oui

Le lendemain :

Trowa et Wufei venaient d'arriver sur le champ de course :

tien Barton ! Appel Monsieur Winner, et son délicieux compagnon, Mr Chang

bonjour Mrs Winner

je discutais avec votre associer que voici ! Affirme Quatre en désignant Treize

bonjour Trowa !

Wufei pendant que je vais discuter avec Messieurs Winner, je te laisse dans les bonnes mains de Treize ! Affirme Trowa

bien sur ! Sourit le chinois, qui se faisait déjà emporter par le châtain

Treize avait emmener le jeune homme sous quelques arbres, afin d'attendre Trowa :

alors c'est toi le fameux Wufei !

heu oui…………et vous êtes ?

Treize Khushrenada, l'associer de Trowa

enchanté !

Trowa m'a dit ce que vous étiez !

ha oui ? Fit sèchement Wufei

il m'a dit que vous étiez une pute !

………………….il à dit sa ? Murmure Wufei, la tête baisser

Treize souri et s'approche de Wufei, il passe sa main entre ses cuisses et lui susurre à l'oreille :

ce serait bien si on pouvait se voir………..

oui sa serait bien…………..hoquette Wufei

Treize lui lèche le lobe de l'oreille et voyant Trowa arriver de loin s'écarte :

alors vous avez fait connaissance ? Sourit le châtain

ho oui ! Souffle Treize

Wufei quand à lui rester silencieux, pendant son séjour chez Trowa, il avait eu l'impression qu'on ne le prenait plus pour un objet mais pour une personne, mais au contraire, Trowa s'était foutu de lui, et lui qui commençait à avoir des sentiments ! FOUTAISE !

Pendant toute l'après midi, Wufei ne dit rien, se contenta de sourire lorsque Trowa le présentait a des hommes et des femmes, qui ne cessaient de le dévorer du regard. Il se demandait si tous le monde savait qui il était, si Trowa leurs avaient dit, ou pire si un jour il viendrons le voir pour coucher avec lui. Wufei ravala ses larmes naissantes, le trajet du retour se fit sans un mot :

quelque chose ne vas pas ? Questionne Trowa en entrant dans son studio

t'es qu'un salaud ! Murmure Wufei

comment ?

T'ES QU'UN SALAUD ! TA OSER ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE J'ETAIS QUELQU'UN ! MAIS DANS MON DOS TU TE FOUS BIEN DE MOI ! Hurle Wufei

mais qu'es ce qui vous fait dire que………………

JE NE SUIS QU'UNE PUTE D'APRES TON ASSISTANT !

quoi ?...

tu la vraiment dis ? Questionne Wufei en tentant de se calmer

oui…………..Souffle t'il

Wufei serra les dents, et se précipite dans sa chambre afin de faire ses bagages :

non attendez Wufei !

ne m'appel plus jamais par mon prénom, tu es comme tous mes autres clients !

NON ! Hurle t'il en s'emparant du poignet du jeune homme

Wufei leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Trowa, puis il se blottit dans ses bras afin de pleurer :

je partirais demain après midi……….souffle t'il en se détachant de lui et en s'éloignant dans la salle de bain.

Trowa était parti tôt ce matin, son affaire avec Winner allait être à son terme, il ferais en sorte de revenir assez tôt pour pouvoir dire au revoir à Wufei, il chercha en vitesse Treize mais ne le trouvant pas, il s'enferma dans son bureau accompagner des Winner.

Wufei lui avait dit qu'il partirais cette après midi, mais pourquoi ses valises était déjà boucler, et un mot d'adieux était poser sur la table ? Alors qu'il allait mettre les voiles, On frappe à la porte, Wufei exaspéré se dirige vers celle-ci afin d'ouvrir au visiteur :

tien bonjour Mr Khushrenada, Trowa n'est pas là !

ha ? Je passais lui donner ses dossiers ! Affirme t'il en désignant une chemise noir

posez là sur le bureau, il la verra sans doute !

vous partez ? Questionne t'il en se servant un wiski

oui……….

Treize s'approche du chinois et lui passe la main sur la joue :

déjà ? Souffle t'il

ou..i !

Treize l'attire vers lui par la taille et passe sa langue dans son cou. Wufei au début surpris, tente de se débattre mais rien n'y fait, il sent que le châtain essaye d'être plus entreprenant en glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt, tout en le basculant sur le sofa :

ARRETEZ ! Hurle le chinois paniquer

j'ai assez d'argent !

c'est pas une question de fric ! LACHE MOI CONNARD !

ton corps n'est qu'un jouet pour nous ! Laisse toi faire, tu na plus d'honneur de toute manière, pour la société tu n'est qu'une m-e-r-d-e !

Wufei sursaute, s'arrêtant de se débattre, les yeux dilatés, la bouche entrouverte, comme si il venait de recevoir la réalité en pleine figure :

alors tu te laisses faire ? Questionne Treize en remarquant les larmes naissantes du chinois

Celui-ci, pantelant, hoche lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vide, sentant les mains qui le dégoûtaient caresser son corps, la langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Mais après tout n'était-ce pas ça sa vie ? Etre aux autres, n'être qu'une chose ? Après tout il aura de l'argent de plus, il pouvait bien se laisser faire ! Il se tendit lorsque la main insolente se frayait un chemin sous son jeans et son boxer. Les larmes dévaler librement ses joues à présent ! Mais qu'avait t'il à perdre ? Qui pourrait le sauvait de ce qu'il était ?...Trowa…………………..

Wufei revient de sa léthargie, réveiller de ses sombres songes par l'absence de Treize sur lui, il secoue violement la tête en se sentant pris dans les bras d'un homme, un homme différent ! Il lève les yeux pour apercevoir les iris émeraude :

Trowa ?

c'est finit ! Souffle t'il en lui caressant les cheveux

Wufei pose ses yeux au sol, pour constater que Treize y était allongé, inconscient :

je m'excuse ! Pleure presque Trowa, c'est de ma faute !

ton affaires c'est bien passer ?

CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE PENSER A MOI ! Hurle t'il

je suis fais pour sa………….murmure Wufei, étouffant un sanglot

Wufei se dégage des bras protecteur, ramasse ses affaires et sans un mot sort de l'appartement, laissant un Trowa béa.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Wufei !

hm !

réveille toi !

pourquoi ? A quoi sa me servirais ?

bin regarde par la fenêtre !

Wufei se lève lascivement de son lit, se dirigeant d'un pas chancelant vers la fenêtre afin de s'y accouder, ce qu'il vit l'abasourdit, Trowa était dans l'escalier de secours, presque souder à un des barreaux de la rampe, tout en regardant le vide d'une manière plus qu'effrayer :

Trowa ? S'exclame Wufei surpris

Celui-ci relève la tête, et arbore un magnifique sourire :

Wufei, attendez moi ! J'arrive !

mais et ton vertige ?

je serais votre courageux prince ! S'exclame t'il, alors attendez……………..attend moi !

Wufei écarquille les yeux et sourit, attendant patiemment que le châtain l'atteigne. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Trowa enjambe la fenêtre, s'accoude au mur pour souffler un coup, et pose ses yeux sur le chinois :

tu…………….ma manquer ! Sourit t'il

mais……….je………..

Trowa l'empêche de parler, en le serrant contre lui, et en l'embrassant. Duo sourit et s'éclipse discrètement laissant les deux nouveaux tourtereaux, en autre pour tenter de retrouver un certain directeur d'hôtel :

pourquoi es tu là ? Questionne enfin Wufei

Wufei……………………..je t'aime……..

que ? Quoi ?

je sais que sa dois te paraître bizarre, mais depuis que je te connais………je me sens enfin bien !

Wufei sourit, et l'enlace :

je t'aime aussi………………sa veux dire que je pourrait conduire ta voiture ?

Trowa ri doucement, avec Wufei, il n'allait sans doute pas s'ennuyer !

Owari desu

**Duo : et moi on ma zapper là !**

**Kyô Maxwell : oui et alors ?**

**Duo : t'avait dit que je sortirais avec Heero !**

**Heero : hn !**

**Kyô Maxwell : cette fic ne s'appel pas Pretty Du-man !**

**Wufei : on peut en placer une ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : QUOI ? attaque yeux dla mort**

**Wufei : j'ai l'impression d'être Duo dans cette fic !**

**Trowa :………………..(moi sa me plait !)**

**Kyô Maxwell armer d'un fusil à pompe :YA DAUTRE RECLAMATION !**

**G boys-''**


End file.
